Gomenasai
by Dokkaso
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen and the only thing you can do about such things is to let them make you stronger. Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own InuYasha...damnit..

**Gomenasai - T.A.T.U**

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

* * *

She ran. 

That's all she could do.

What lay behind her was something she _needed_ to run from.

Everyone was dead. Everyone. Not even Shippou who she held in her arms during the battle was spared.

InuYasha, impaled by his own sword.

Sango, her back and neck broken by her own boomerang.

Miroku, multiple arrows through his heart and back; a sword wound to the stomach.

Shippou, dead because of a arrow that was meant for her.

Kirara, sliced in half by Sango's misguided boomerang.

It was her fault…if only she had been stronger, had taken up Sango's offering of training and Kikyou's attempt at teaching her. But she would have none of it. Because she was weak. She felt weak. She knew that no matter how much she trained, she would never be strong. She wouldn't live up to Kikyou.

She thought that if she couldn't protect herself, she had the others to protect her. That's how it always was. She would stand in the background firing off her sacred arrows while her family and friends beat whatever they were fighting. They did so with Naraku.

Now, because of her weakness, everyone was dead.

It finally sunk in and she collapsed on the ground. Her muscles screaming and burning from her long run.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

His head turns slightly at the womanly scream somewhere off in the distance, an eyebrow raising. Then he sniffed and what he smelt made him stop in his tracks, the little kappa youkai trailing dutifully behind him running into the back of his legs. A human girl blinks up at the tall silver haired male in front of her. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asks curiously as she helps the green kappa youkai to his feet. 

He ignored her and inhaled deeply, the smell…no, stench that invaded his nose caused him to frown ever so slightly. "Rin, Jaken. Camp here tonight. I will be back." He said in his calm baritone voice. "Hai!" "Hai, milord." Came his two replies.

Nodding his head, the silver haired youkai begins walking towards the stench.

He smelled the death of his brother's pack. Including InuYasha.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru walked, he wondered why he cared about the death of his brother, or his brother's companions. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the bunch since he left after the Sou'unga incident. 

He knew that they beat Naraku. He heard word of it as he passed along a village were Rin could gather herself a new kimono. Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed at this, not that he would ever, _ever_, tell anyone this aloud.

That was it. His eyebrow rose at the revelation. '_InuYasha's pack defeated Naraku, so what could have taken their lives so easily?_'

He was assaulted with the smell of blood and death as he reached were his half-brother's remains lay. His nose crinkled slightly and he shook his head, continuing towards the stench.

As he reached the clearing he blinked rapidly at what he saw.

InuYasha was impaled upon Tessiga, a look of shock on his dead face. The demon slayer was laying at an odd angle not far off from InuYasha, her large boomerang on top of her. The monk was a ways off, five to six arrows protruding from his back lying in a puddle of his own blood. Sesshoumaru looked closely and saw the small fox demon with an arrow through his chest laying towards the edge of the forest.

'_Someone's missing…_' He thought as he looked around one more time. His mind went back to the scream he heard earlier, '_The miko. She is still among the living?_' He frowned and curiosity getting the better of him, took off in the direction he sensed the miko at.

He would have to approach her carefully. He needed to know what killed her group.

* * *

Kagome sat staring unseeingly at the ground, tears falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheek to drop off of her chin. 

'_It's all my fault…Gomenasai, everyone, for not being strong enough…_'

She felt someone behind her, staring hard enough at her that she almost felt the heat of the gaze. She didn't care anymore. If it was a demon, or whoever killed them come to take out the left over, she would die perfectly content and without making a sound.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's brows drew together in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. '_What is her name again? One would think I would remember it after hearing InuYasha scream it so many times._' His mind reeled for a moment as he remembered his battles against and beside InuYasha, the latter not taking up much space since there weren't very many. '_Kagome._'

"Kagome." He said firmly.

Kagome slowly lifted her head and looked up at Sesshoumaru. What Sesshoumaru saw in her eyes made him cringe inwardly. Her blue eyes were dull and lifeless as they gazed at him. "Who did this?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, to try and force out who she knew killed her family.

"I…I did."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened momentarily. '_There is no way that she possibly killed them all._'

He voiced his opinion with a glare, "You lie."

Sesshoumaru watched her shake her head. '_Seems she believes she really did kill them. She feels responsible._'

"Why did you do such a thing?" He opted for asking questions instead of accusing her of lying now.

Kagome's eyes lowered and she stared at the earth. "Because I wasn't strong enough to save them."

"Foolish girl. You should not blame yourself for their deaths," he said icily. Kagome shook her head violently. "Can't you see, Sesshoumaru!? I killed them! Because I refused training I killed them!" Her voice drops to a whisper, "Kaede once said I have the power to rival Midoriko. But I never acted on it…I was stupid enough to believe them invincible…"

Sesshoumaru snorts and walks toward her. Kneeling down he removes the pelt from his shoulder and wraps it tightly around Kagome's form. "Do not move from this spot. I will be back soon. When I return, you will return to the old miko's village and await for me every morning at dawn. I will train you. Do not think of running, for this Sesshoumaru will find you and you will _not_ like the consequences."

He didn't give Kagome an option to answer, he simply stood and walked off, heading back to the area of the battle.

-------

When Sesshoumaru arrived back at the clearing, he felt Tensaiga at his hip begin to rattle. Without hesitation he withdrew the sword and swung the blade in an arch towards the dead companions of the miko.

Blue light washed over the clearing, destroying the netherworld imps that were attempting to take the souls of the dead ones to the after life.

He quickly walked over and kicked the Tessiga from underneath InuYasha, sending the blade skittering away.

Sesshoumaru began to hear the heart beats of the once-dead group. Nodding his head he turned on his heel and made his way back to Kagome, leaving the group to gather their bearings.

* * *

Kagome sat in the same place Sesshoumaru left her, wrapped up in his pelt. She wasn't going to argue with him about his training for her. She knew now that since her companions, her _family_, was dead she needed to protect herself. 

She faintly thought about using the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, to bring her friends back to life. But she quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that a selfish wish would some how go wrong.

Feeling Sesshoumaru approach her, she closed her eyes and remembered what her mother once said to her.

"_Kagome, sometimes bad things happen and the only thing we can do about such things is to let them make us stronger. We have to grow from them, not think about how it could've been or how it should've went. How do you think I managed to live when your father died?"_

'_She's right…I can't let their deaths affect me like this. Yes, I can mourn for them. But I can't wallow in self-pity because I'm alone…_' She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were jolted when she felt a warm, strong arm pick her up. She opened her eyes and was met with the stoic face of the Demon Lord. Tears prickled her eyes and she closed them again, leaning her head against Sesshoumaru's armor clad chest.

'_Sorrow doesn't radiate off her anymore…just a deep sadness._' He thought absently as he picked up his pace and made his way north towards Edo. It would be daylight before he arrived at the mediocre village and once he got there, he would begin the miko's training immediately.

* * *

Amber eyes opens slowly and the hanyou groans. If he knew what a bus was, he would have been comparing a collision with a bus to how his body felt right now. 

He gasps, the memories of the battle that took his life flooding back to him. Sitting up quickly, InuYasha searching for his comrades. He sees them with an equal look of confusion on their faces.

He growls deeply in his chest at the assailant who killed them. He couldn't remember.

"InuYasha…where's Kagome?"

Kagome! How could he forget about her.

Swiftly jumping up, he began to sniff the air, forgetting about his death experience and the dead miko. He could smell Kagome, but only faintly. The scent that made his stomach churn was clearing in the area, along with the smell of some kind of magic.

'_Sesshoumaru…_'

* * *

Hours passed and Sesshoumaru had begun to show Kagome the basics of wielding a katana. The proper footing, grip, attacks and blocks. He had to admit, the little miko learned quickly. 

Which was a plus.

Now, Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree as he over saw the training the elder miko gave Kagome. At the news of InuYasha's and the other's deaths, she wept silently. Sesshoumaru gave her time to seep her tears before informing her of Kagome's training.

He pulled the old miko, Kaede, off to the side first and spoke the words that Kagome told him. Her one good eye widened and she shook her head furiously, 'tsking softly.

"Kagome is a child with a very large heart, Lord Sesshoumaru. Ye must know this if ye are to train her. I could understand Kagome's reasons for not wanting to battle. She is from a far away land…where humans are dominant and war is fought by a large army with weapons that could wipe out half of Japan with a single stroke."

He was amazed, to say the least, but didn't voice his opinion. He instead told the miko that she would be helping Kagome with her miko powers.

Kaede agreed quickly and after much persuading from her part, had managed to get Kagome into the traditional miko attire.

Sesshoumaru's thought were interrupted by the sudden aura flare from Kagome. The spiritual power had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The old miko was right, from what he sensed and what he could remember about the fabled Midoriko, Kagome did have the power to rival the creator of the Shikon no Tama.

He saw Kaede smile at him then turn her attention back to Kagome at his nod.

It would be a week or more before his half-brother arrived. In this time he planned to have Kagome up to par and able to defend herself enough if something should happen.

It would also give him time to get Kagome into a routine of training that she wouldn't abandon once she found out her companions were alive again.

In the mean time he planned to visit Totosai in order to have him fashion a katana for Kagome.

* * *

Three days later, Sesshoumaru did just that. 

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut, wearing the red and white miko garb; her waist-length hair gathered in a high ponytail atop her head.

It was a little bit before dawn so she had time to spare before Sesshoumaru showed up and they began their training.

As she trekked her way down to Kaede's herb garden, she allowed herself to wonder about the stoic Demon Lord.

He was an enigma, to tell the truth. He only spoke when he needed to and was ruthless in his training. In the past three days he had Kagome to the point of collapsing at the end of their training session, when the sun set.

She would admit that she could tell she was physically stronger- even in a short amount of time.

Along with Kaede training, Kagome had to say that she grew quite powerful in the three days. She could form a barrier around herself easily, managed to channel her purification energy into her hands like she did the first time she was pulled down the Bone Eater's Well.

'_The first time I saw InuYasha…_'

Tears gathered in her eyes and she shook them away. It still hurt, knowing that everyone was gone. But she wouldn't let that bring her down into a depression. She refused it. She knew they would want her to be strong.

She kneeled down in the garden, gathering the herbs Kaede had asked her to get today. Kagome didn't notice, from being too in thought, Sesshoumaru come up behind her and lay a katana down next to her.

"Kagome."

She jumped, "AAHH!" Placing a hand over her racing heart, she glared up at the Demon Lord. She could've swore she saw amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

Mumbling, she rips the last herb from the earth and shoves it into the basket near her side. Then she noticed the katana laying next to her.

The sheath was a dark blue color, almost black it was so dark. The handle was the same color as the sheath and a silver tassel hung from the end.

She looks up at Sesshoumaru who nods at her then looks pointedly at the katana.

Kagome, her hand shaking, runs up the smooth surface of the sheath then grips the hilt. Grabbing the sheath from her other hand, Kagome removes the katana from it's home. The blade gleamed in the morning light, making Kagome squint slightly.

Then she gasped. '_It's beautiful!_'

She stood quickly and placed the sheath of the katana in her sash around her waist. Lifting the katana up, she was amazed at the feel of it. '_It's like it was made just for me…_'

She took a stance, holding the katana out in front of her like Sesshoumaru taught her. The grip of the hilt felt perfect to her.

Quickly she sheathed the blade then flung herself at Sesshoumaru, not minding that her face came crashing into the metal of his armor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yoooou!" She squealed and hugged him tightly around his neck.

Sesshoumaru froze. The only person he let touch him was Rin, so he wasn't really used to having a female throw themselves at him, literally.

He slowly brought up his only arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, squeezing her left shoulder as gently as he could.

"Totosai forged the katana for you, I merely supplied the tooth and tassel." Kagome blinks and looks up at him, confusion written on her face.

"Tooth and tassel…?" She let go of him then, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru nods and keeps his hand on her shoulder as she pulls away, "I had the katana made in the same fashion my father made Tessiga and Tensaiga. The tassel…is a lock of my hair."

"Lock of your hair? Tessiga nor Tensaiga has a tassel…" Kagome said. Reaching down with her right hand and crossing over her stomach, her fingers worried the silver tassel. "Hai, they do not. I really do not know why Totosai took a lock of my hair and made it into a tassel. He only said it was necessary."

Kagome nods slowly and backs away. "Well, let's train, ne?" Sesshoumaru's brow raises then he nods, turning on his heel and heading back towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

**Gomenasai - T.A.T.U**

* * *

Panting as she plops herself unceremoniously onto the ground, Kagome wipes the sweat out of her eyes while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Said Demon Lord was sprawled out on the ground six feet away from Kagome, his clothing smoking.

'_How did I take Sesshoumaru of all people down?_' She asked herself as she crawled over to Sesshoumaru. Even though he was conscious, he still remained laying on the ground.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" Reaching him, Kagome takes a place by his side and looks down at him. He just stares back at her.

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling at the mock battle he had against Kagome.

_They both stood facing each other. Kagome breathing heavily- panting and Sesshoumaru staring at her blankly, his chest rising and falling quickly; showing he was for once in his long life, wearing down. Against a human miko no less!_

_Then they charged at each other again. Kagome spun on her heel and aimed her katana for Sesshoumaru's abdomen. The youkai swiftly dodged it and brought around his own sword, Toukijin, at the miko. _

_With a sudden burst of navy blue light from the sword, Sesshoumaru was sent flying backwards, landing on the ground with a heavy thud._

Still on the ground where he landed, Sesshoumaru mulled over the battle over and over again in his mind. '_Where did that power come from? Her katana?_'

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a light slapping of his cheek. Swiftly grabbing the offending appendage, he focuses his gaze on Kagome who was looking at him with worry and confusion.

"Seems Totosai has yet again made another legendary sword." He levelly said, keeping Kagome's hand within his own. "And it also seems we have something new to focus on as I train you; your sword."

Sesshoumaru then stands, tugging Kagome up after him.

* * *

It had been a week since Sesshoumaru presented Kagome with her katana from Totosai. Their routine stayed the same.

Kagome would wake up before dawn and gather herbs for Kaede or take the time to herself to meditate. When dawn broke Sesshoumaru would gather the miko and begin their daily tradition of training.

After an hour of Sesshoumaru helping Kagome warm up by watching her go through the stances and swings he showed her, she would then train with Kaede.

Sesshoumaru was impressed with her progress, really. When Kagome first began to make barriers he would test their strength by using his Dokkaso.

He did this again and again until Kagome could keep a barrier around herself without passing out and without it breaking under the pressure of his poison claws.

After Kaede had walked Kagome through the basics of her training, she focused more on Kagome's archery. She taught her how to use the Fuin no Ya, or arrow of sealing. The same arrow Kikyou had used to pin InuYasha to the Sacred Tree so many years ago.

At first Kagome had many problems trying to successfully use this type of arrow. Her first obstacle was her memories of InuYasha.

Every time she attempted the arrow she would see InuYasha holding the Shikon no Tama in his hand, his strong form flying through the air in front of the Sacred Tree.

She never did let Kaede know of her troubles. Kagome just kept pushing herself to perform the arrow. She would try to block out the image of InuYasha.

She was successful at her attempts to hide her feelings from Kaede at first. That was until she crumpled to the ground, sobbing InuYasha's name repeatedly. It finally got too much for the young miko.

Now, along with the previous image, she was assaulted with her memories of the time Menomaru had possessed her, causing her to shoot InuYasha and when she was possessed, yet again, by the cursed shards of the Shikon. This curse caused her to almost kill InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru witnessed this break down and was instantly at her side, scolding her for letting her emotions get in the way of her training.

"_Miko, if you are to finish your training, you must lock away your emotions. Now I am not saying you must get rid of them entirely…even if that would be best…just simply suppress them." _

After Sesshoumaru spoke those words, he helped Kagome to her feet and stood nearby as she attempted the Fuin no Ya once again. Yet this time she succeeded.

The arrow she let fly rippled with her power in the air, looking like water ripples when you toss a pebble into an undisturbed lake.

Kaede cheered then, just a simple "Hah!" but a cheer nonetheless. She told Kagome there was nothing more she could teach her- that she had to let her own life give her the experience with her powers.

Now, instead of training with Kaede after her warm up, Kagome used the time to practice her archery before spending the rest of the afternoon training with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stiffens as he heads towards Kagome. '_InuYasha is near. Very near._'

He had started growing used to the miko's company. He wondered if their routine would change any with the arrival of InuYasha and his pack. Sesshoumaru had a strong feeling that it would.

Nearing Kagome, he called out to her, "Kagome, come with me." Said miko simply looked back at him from her place in the herb gardens. "Very well."

Sesshoumaru noted absently as he watched Kagome stand and brush her hakamas off and slip her katana into her sash, that she was starting to sound a lot like himself.

She had learned to control her emotions, yet would let the façade drop when they were alone. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was doing the very same thing.

He began walking, Kagome by his side, "This Sesshoumaru does not say compliments often, so engrave this into your memory." He said lowly, his voice dropping due to the villagers surrounding them as the two made their way to the outskirts of the village.

Kagome raises a brow and looks up at the Daiyoukai. "What compliment?" She stopped walking as he did and looked up into the braches of the Sacred Tree; waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish.

"I am proud of you, Kagome. You have done the unthinkable. In a little over a week you have progressed beautifully. Dare I say it, you are at the point where none would be able to tell you began training last week."

Kagome smiles gently and shakes her head, "It's because of you, Sesshoumaru. If you are proud of me, be proud of yourself. If it wasn't for you, I would still be out in the forest sobbing. You made me who I am today. And I'm grateful."

She turned then and smiled at him one last time before turning north and walking towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Sesshoumaru stares at the back of the retreating miko, his eyes widening slightly. Inhaling deeply he prepares himself for the meeting soon to come.

Once Kagome reaches the well she allows her aura to fan out and almost falls to her knees at the five auras heading towards the village. She spins around to look at Sesshoumaru, who merely nods then looks down at his Tensaiga.

Her eyes round at his meaning, "You…you brought them…you saved them…" Slowly tears made their way to her blue eyes. "Thank you…so much, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru nods and closes his eyes, "Go to them."

And she did.

* * *

Once again she was running, yet this time she was running to her companions. Her family, instead of away from their dead forms. Her training had strengthened her legs, and along with a sudden burst of power from the sword at her hip, she ran swiftly through the foliage to her family.

"Shippou! Sango, Miroku! Kirara! InuYasha!" She yelled as she made her way to them, her clothing billowing behind her, mixing with the black hair that came loose from its binding.

"KAGOME!" She heard five voices scream and quickened her pace.

Kagome broke through the trees and was immediately assaulted by the five people, three of which were crying.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Mama, you're alive! I knew it!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Mew!"

And of course, the ever so obvious InuYasha.

"Oi, why are you carryin' around a sword?"

This question caused everyone to stop and look down at the beautiful katana at Kagome's side.

"Ah…um…Sesshoumaru had it made fo-…" She was cut off by InuYasha's outburst, "WHAT!?"

"I really didn't want to do this so soon, but SIT!"

Wham.

Hanyou: 0 Enchanted Beads: 1 plus however many times Kagome's ever sat him.

"Like I was saying…Sesshoumaru had the katana made for me. He used his own fangs and hair!" Sango gives her sister of the heart a curious look, "That doesn't answer why you have it, Kagome…"

Kagome smiles brightly and hugs Shippou close to her chest. "He found me. After you all…were…killed. He saved me, made me realize that you guys wouldn't want me to wallow in my own self-pity. He took me back to Kaede's and they trained me…"

* * *

After explaining the past week and a half to her friends, Kagome felt exhausted and went to lay down, Shippou curled up against her chest.

Smiling widely, the now fully trained miko and swordswoman, closes her eyes. '_I have so much to thank Sesshoumaru for now…_'

Her friends; her family, were back in her arms again. And she would be damned if she was ever going to sit by and let them be killed again.

She felt she should've been angry with Sesshoumaru for not telling her that he had resurrected her friends, but the anger didn't come. Just a feeling of deep gratitude towards the Demon Lord.

She needed what he gave her. She became stronger with her friend's deaths and now she could defend them just as they defended her for so many years.

Tomorrow she would thank Sesshoumaru profusely and tell him should he ever need anything she would do it for him.

* * *

Morning came and Kagome, ever so stuck in her habit of waking before dawn, slipped out of the hut and walked into the forest. Today before Sesshoumaru came she would meditate.

As she sat amongst the roots of the Sacred Tree waiting for Sesshoumaru, she let herself fall into a meditative state and found her inner fire. Her powers.

She molded the powers, forming arrows and a katana in her mind. She did this for hours, and when she came out of her meditation and realized it was well passed noon.

Meaning Sesshoumaru didn't come. '_Where is he? What if he's hurt?_' Her thoughts went into over load and produced gory images of Sesshoumaru's death. Her heart raced and she ran back to the village, passing Miroku and Sango.

She flew into the hut, gathering up her new black backpack Kaede had made for her when she began training. With a vigor she stuffed provisions in the pack, along with extra sets of clothing.

Standing, she slung her bag over her shoulders, and her quiver over her back.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" She never stopped at Shippou's question, just picked him up and ran out of the hut, her bow in one hand and Shippou in the other.

"Sesshoumaru. He didn't come today. He's hurt!" Her heart almost beat out of her chest at the thought of losing someone close to her again.

She ignored the shouts of her friends and the questions of Shippou as she fueled her legs and began sprinting towards the area she faintly felt Sesshoumaru's aura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stops and swings his head around in the direction he felt Kagome's aura coming at him, along with the auras of her companions a ways behind her.

'_What is she doing?_' He thought as he turned to Jaken. "Stay." The command was curt and cold as he left his own companions and began racing towards the miko.

Her aura was filled with panic and fear. He was surprised he could even feel her aura considering the old miko had taught her how to conceal it.

Sesshoumaru had decided to leave Kagome to her friends at the feeling he was getting. He knew she wouldn't train anymore now that her friends were back, and he had a hard time pushing himself away from her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" He was taken by surprise at the intense emotions filtering through her voice as he made his way to her. He stopped in the clearing she was heading to and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Kagome came hurtling out of the trees, poor Shippou clinging to her shoulders. She skidded to a stop at the sight of a perfectly well Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.

Shippou took this opportunity and jumped off his adoptive mother's shoulders, tittering around with his arms stretched out at his sides. "Uhhhh…wow…look at the pretty stars…" Then he fell to the ground, his eyes swirling.

Looking down at the dizzy kit, Kagome smiles then snaps her head back to Sesshoumaru. "You didn't come for training today…"

She didn't give him a chance to respond. Just simply made a mad b-line to him then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"I did not think you would want to continue training with your companions begin back." He said softly as he ran his only hand through her black hair and leaned his head down, resting his forehead on top of her own.

Kagome slapped his armored chest, "Baka!"

* * *

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. I was kind of jittery of this story since I just randomly threw it together when I listened to Gomenasai. And as you can probably get by now Gomenasai by T.A.T.U gives me a lot of influence when I'm writing.**

* * *


End file.
